Demon's Heart
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: A girl with a terminal heart disease almost lost her life but a demon arrives just in time to save her and offers her a heart of a demon but in return she must eliminate kindness and love from her soul, What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

If you're a normal person with an average everyday life, without troubles or worries, have a loving family and great friends the word 'Misery', 'pain of loss' and 'darkness' is something that is never in your vocabulary or you can't say that "What is the purpose of me being a live?" you never thought of that but these things do cross the minds of a young 15 year old Flare Night.

At Nagoya hospital a Blondie haired female doctor entered room#105. "Ohayo Flare! time for your check up!" but the room was empty.

Dr. Shuinka sighed and muttered under her breath "that girl! she is NEVER in her room even how many times I have told her to stay there"

She headed to the roof where she found a 15 year old sitting on the bench with her deep blue eyes set on the sky and a book on her lap.

"Flare! how many times have I told you to stay in your room! you could have been hurt!" Dr. Shuinka blurted out.

"Like I care, you have never been locked in one room since the day you were born. You don't know what it's like being trapped in one room for 15 years not being able to see the outside world beyond the hospital walls" she said coldly but in a sad tone as she stood up.

"Flare, I understand how you feel but you're sick" Dr. Shuinka said sympathetically.

"No, you don't know! the pain I have since the very day I was born. I don't need you to show me any sympathy. Just leave me alone!" she shrieked with pain in her voice and she collapsed to the ground clutching her chest.

"Flare! are you alright? hang in there!" Dr. Shuinka panicked as she called some doctors and nurses.

Lay her on a stretcher and ran to the Operation room.

The ECG machine displayed the rating of her heart beat which was uneven, an oxygen mask on her face gasping for life.

A male doctor named Zen rubbed the two parts of ECG machine which gave an electric shock and said "Clear!"

The current gave her an electric shock but her heart beat wasn't even they did it again and again and the heart beats were decreasing by the minute.

Flare was in darkness when she heard a voice "Do you want to live Flare? do you want to see the outside world?" as a figure emerged out of the darkness, it was a boy with big black wings.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked a bit frightened.

"My name is Shadow, I am here to help you. I can offer you a heart, a heart of a demon that will help you live but there is one condition to it" said the demon who was named Shadow.

"You can really do that?"

"Of course" as he showed her a black heart with an eye in the middle. "This is the heart of a demon, it can help you live but in return you must eliminate kindness and love from your soul"

Flare's eyes widened. "Eliminate love and kindness from my soul?" she repeated "what will happen if I don't?"

She glared

"Your muscles will begin to rip apart, your skin will disintegrate and your heart will stop beating" Shadow said with an evil smirk on his face "what will it be do you want to live? or die?"

Flare looked down thing what should she do?

"I don't know the purpose of why I am born... but... I will never find out if I die! I'll eliminate kindness and love from my soul in return for a heart" she said sternly

"Very well" he said as he snapped his fingers and the black heart went inside Flare "remember your promise"

Flare's eyes fluttered open as the rating of her heart were even once more. The doctors sighed in relief while the nurses cheered.

But in Flare's mind Shadows voice was still in her head. "_Keep your promise, remember your promise or you will die"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel: Hey guys! how are you?**

**Aki: what takes you so long in updating?**

**Angel: I share the computer with my brother and well he covers most of the chair and I am always trying to keep myself on the chair cause I only get 3 inches to sit. *sighs* on with the fic!**

* * *

Flare gradually opened her ocean-blue eyes and sat up on the bed and randomly glanced around and couldn't help having the feeling that something is really different.

"That was only a dream, but it felt so real...it can't be real!...can it?" she muttered under her breath.

_"O our meeting wasn't a dream,Flare, it was real... don't believe me then there are signs all around. Right in front of your eyes just take a look in the mirror,Flare."_ an eerie voice filled the air.

"Shadow?" Fare mumbled in disbelief as she sprinted out of her bed and ran to the bathroom just to see her reflection. She entered the bathroom and gazed into the mirror wondering whether it was just an illusion cause the girl who gazed back from the mirror had blood-red eyes instead of ocean-blue ones.

There were red streaks in the girls jet black hair as if some blood was oozing out of her hair. Flare reached for the mirror touched it's smooth surface then Allah knows what came over her that she took of the jacket she was wearing to find a black dragon embossed on her very skin of her left arm.

"What the hell? how in the name of Allah did my physiques change?" She shouted in the void.

_"These are the signs of having a heart of a demon... more will come but in time, but just to let you know these changes won't only affect your physiques" Shadow's voice rang out._

"Where are you? show yourself!" She shouted.

_"Don't tell me that you have forgotten me already? That's not like you Flare...Oh by the way you don't have to shout or even talk if you wish to speak to me. Just think it and I'll be able to hear what you want to say to me"_

"Shadow?...are you eavesdropping on me or what?" she thought

"_you could say that, just to make sure you don't forget your promise or what will happen if you go against our agreement"_

She sighed. _"Whatever, do whatever you want"_

Flare rolled her eyes and looked at her reflection once more, splashed some water on her face and then her eyes fell on her neck in the reflection, something in a deep shade of purple was on the left side of her neck.

She pulled the left side of the neck of her shirt down a bit to find her chest where her heart is supposed to be was a patch of purplish-black with a cat like eye in the centre... it was a heart of a demon which Shadow had shown her.

She gaped disbelievingly and held her head as if it was going to explode.

She left the bathroom and went back to her room, opened the window and at on the windowpane gazing at the blue cloud-less sky, drifting away in her thoughts.

"What did he mean by more changes will come which won't only affect me physiques? What did he mean? What else about me can it change?" Flare questioned herself silently with her gaze still in the cloudless sky

The room got consumed in silence for a while. "Flare?...what are you doing sitting at the window?" a voice said as a doctor entered the room snapping Flare back to reality.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly hiding her face and hair with the hood of her jacket, not wanting anyone to see her changes.

"Thank goodness you are still in your room!...it's time for your morning check-up" said moving closer to the bed making Flare flinch.

"What? I am fine! I don't need a check up!" she shouted giving him a glare under her hood.

"O come on now, you never complained about it before...so why are you complaining now?"

"I told you I don't need one" she scowled as she got of the window, seized him by the collar and tossed him into the wall.

"What's wrong with you today? and since when does a 15 year old girl with a terminal heart disease get so strong?" he muttered to himself in awe while trying to get up

"Not by any of the help of anyone from this ruddy hospital" she said coldly her eyes fixed outside the window.

Kai took this opportunity to seize her but she was too fast for him and almost fell out of the window if Flare didn't grab his lab-coat in time and pulled him in.

But in her struggle of pulling him in, her hood slipped off revealing her black hair with blood red streaks and eyes.

Kai just gaped at her wondering whether it's an illusion or the real thing cause one person's physiques don't just change over night like that.

_**Flare's P.O.V:**_

After my foolish stunt of trying to save my hood slipped off revealing my 'new' hair and eyes. I cursed my self when *gasp* a sudden jet of pain engulfed my body as if I was ran over by a steam roller. It was unbearable, darkness literally began to consume my eyes forcefully as the black dragon on my arm began to burn like hell.

I squirmed,groaned and shrieked in pain then I heard his voice... Shadow's voice "It didn't take you too long to forget our agreement,did it?"

"Sh-Shadow? this is your doing...isn't it?" I said trying to overpower the pain from consuming my whole body.

"Well you wouldn't be suffering this much if you didn't let that kindness in your heart takeover your heart and save that doctor"

"Excuse me? you expect me to watch someone fall out of a window and die without doing anything to help them? Th-that's just... cruel and heartless!" I struggled to get back on her feet while Kai just watched me like a statue. Their's one doctor we know will never get the best doctor award

"That's what exactly what you should have done!You foolish human! You can't expect a mere mortal to understand or honour for having a heart of a demon..." he trailed off as his eyes widened but didn't want me to notice it.

"Whatever, I don't care. If you'll excuse me I have some where to be" I ended the conversation and... jumped out of the window and to the branch of a tree!

_**Normal P.O.V:**_

"F-Flare! come back here! Flare!" Kai shouted finally getting the feeling back in his legs but it was a waste of breath she had already ran out of the hospital's gates.

Flare was out of the gates of the hospital and had some sort of adrenalin tingling inside her. For the first time in her life did she ever leave the hospital.

She had her hood on once again and was looking around. She passed many buildings, saw children playing around, delicious scent of buns and cakes coming from bakeries, happiness filled the atmosphere... She was surprised that she had never seen so many people so happy, such delicious food, so many birds in the sky, flowers etc and for 15 years she had been separated from all these things.

"Would you like one dear?" an old lady who owned a bakery asked her

"No, I don't have any money"

"It's alright dear, they are new so I am giving away free samples... take one"

"Arigato ne~" She thanked as she took a cinnamon roll and strolled away, with that she felt the same pain which she felt moments ago takeover once again...

_"You have such a horrible memory, didn't I tell you just moments ago..."_

_"Yeah, yeah... I know, just shut up let me be on my own! Got that?"_ she yelled and took a bite out of her roll.

She passed by a field where she found some teenagers playing soccer; a light blonde haired girl with icy blue eyes known as Ayasumi Mamera ran with the soccer ball dodging the slides by the mid-fielders.

"The Tower!" a tower was summoned by Touko and with a flash of lightening the ball was stolen from Mamera and Touko had the ball who passed the ball to Toramaru but the pass was intercepted by Gouenji who managed to get pass the defenders.

He was now one-on-one with Endou "Come on! give me your best shot" Endou shouted clapping his hands and got into position

Gouenji spun in the air as flames surrounded him and kicked the ball "Bakuenstu screw"

"Fist of justice" Endou's fist clashed with Gouenji's flames but Gouenji managed to score!

"Sugoi!" Endou gave him a thumbs-up

"That was an awesome shoot Gouenji!" Mamera complimented the flame striker gleefully.

"But getting past Endou isn't an easy job" Gouenji stated

Everyone began chatting and talking happily while taking a break. When Fuyuka's eyes darted on Flare "Hey guys whose that?"

"Don't know, I wonder what she's doing here?" Aki said

"May be she is a spy" Midorwika stated nodding

"A spy?" Kurimatsu repeated

"You guys worry too much. Why don't we just go talk to her?" Mamera suggested

"I agree with Mamera chan, maybe if we talk to her we might get to know more about her" Gouenji agreed with Mamera.

"How can you guys even say that whoever that person is, is a girl?" Burn who was practising with them asked.

"You are such a baka... She is wearing a skirt! since when do you see boys wearing a skirt" Gazalle stated coolly with his arms crossed and that's when a Burn and Gazalle insult showdown started.

Mamera and Aki went up to Flare "Hi! I'm Ayasumi Mamera and this is my friend Aki. Nice to meet you"

Flare let down her hood and said "Hey, I'm Flare Night"

Mamera and Aki smiled but Flare just stared at them, glanced at the teenagers at the soccer field and then back to the girls in front of her and walked away waving at them over her shoulders

* * *

**Angel: Finally I am done! So sorry for being the laziest writer in the world! I'll try and update my fics as fast as I can.** **So if any of you want to be in this story then tell me and I'll put you in it. Remember Gouenji Shuuya and Yamino Kageto AKA Shadow are taken**

**Gouenji: Please review, anonymous reviews are accepted as well**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel: So since it has been quite a while since I updates this so, sorry about that.** **I just have a story idea I want to use but if I do then Rebecca will hit me with the frying pan...Again!**

**Rebecca: *holding a frying pan behind her back* what makes you say that?**

**Angel: *gives 'how-stupid-do-you-think-I-am look***

**Tsurgi: For the first and last time I am saying this, Angel doesn't own IE! she owns her OCs and the plot, the other OCs belong to their own owners!**

* * *

_It was a cold and starless night. The pale moon casting a shadow over a young teenager with jet black bat wings which lay flat on his back, standing on the very tip of Inazuma Steel Tower which give a magnificent view of the town below. With eyes of a demon he had spectacular eyesight and had his eyes sat in a room of a hospital where a girl lay on the bed reading a book._

_"Well, Yamino Kageto, I give up. I don't get what you see in that mortal girl" said an icy cold but bored feminine voice._

_"That is none of your business, Mist. Now would you care to tell me why you are here?" asked Shadow calmly_

_The magenta haired demon with piercing yellow eyes glared at him suspiciously. "Hmm I believe that girl has intrigued you in some way that I still haven't seen because you are like keeping an eye on her 24/7" Mist smirked "And as for your question, I was bored and had nothing to do so I decided to see what you are up to"_

_Shadow just sighed "It is not what you think, I do not fancy that mortal. It's just that she surprised me is all. You see that mortal has the heart of a demon which I gave to her but her soul is as pure as of an angel's. She can overwhelm the darkness that the heart spreads. That is what astounded me"_

_Mist's eyes widened "You have got to be joking, that is impossible! It never happened! NEVER!"_

_"We can't be so sure yet, Mist"_

* * *

The dim light of dawn entered her room. She was awake as she could not sleep. She had a brilliant time yesterday in the town. The sweet smell of candies, buns and cakes were still in her nose, the sweet taste of the cinnamon rolls as they tickled her taste buds...everything!

She heaved a deep sigh, life wasn't easy for her. "Why did I even bother getting a heart of a demon? I don't belong in this world, why don't I just die? It's not like anyone would miss me"

_"Well, you should have thought of that before you asked to have the heart of a demon and besides you had plenty of chances at ending your life. So why did you not end it yourself?" _said the eerie voice of Shadow

Flare's blood red eyes widened as the statement struck her like a bullet. She had many chances of ending her life herself, she could have requested to be shot with poison but she didn't - afraid that one day her life's thread would be cut one day? Was she scared of leaving this world even though she felt she never belonged here? Was she..._afraid?_

"I-it's n-none of your concern" she sobbed, trying to hold back her tears that were threatening to fall.

_"O really? do you think that you can end it just like that? you can't end it just like that, both heart, mind and soul have to agree on ending it. You can't just do it like that"_

__Each word was piercing her even deeper, a tear slipped down her cheek. She was...confused. "What should I do? I mean I can't just leave I don' t even know what my own mum and dad were like..."

Shadow just kept his fierce gaze upon the blackette, not saying a word. She wiped her tears away and looked at him.

"Shadow... why do you really care?" Flare questioned with a grin.

"Hmph that's none of your concern"

* * *

**Angel: Short chapter, I know, sorry. But still... kindly review**


End file.
